thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hafen von Brendam
thumb|Der Hafen im Animierten thumb|Das Modellset des Hafens thumb|Der Hafen in [[Staffel 5]] thumb|Der Hafen in [[The Railway Series|den Büchern]] Der Hafen von Brendam, oder auch Brendam Docks, ist der in der TV-Serie größte und wichtigste Hafen von Sodor und liegt am Ende von Edwards Nebenstrecke. Geschichte In der TV-Serie hat Brendam seit der fünften Staffel den größten und beschäftigsten Hafen auf der Insel Sodor. Cranky ist auch seither hier stationiert und hebt Ladungen von Schiffen auf Güterwagen und andersherum. Salty, ein Diesel, der es liebt, in Häfen zu arbeiten und Geschichten über das Meer zu erzählen, wurde in Staffel 6 von Sir Topham Hatt hierher gebracht, um die ganzen Güterwagen zu rangieren. Einige Jahre später, in Staffel 17, kam Porter zum Hafen, um Salty bei der schweren Arbeit zu helfen. Die Stadt selber wird durch den Bahnhof von Upper Brendam versorgt. Eine Küstenstrecke führt vom Hafen aus und wird vorzugsweise für den Transport von Fisch verwendet. Außerdem scheint der Schnellzug hier auf dem Weg nach Barrow-in-Furness zu halten, um Fahrgäste, die auf den Schiffen hergekommen sind, abzuholen. In den Staffeln fünf und sechs stand ein hoher Unterstand nahe Cranky, der jedoch einmal durch einen Unfall umgeworfen und nie wieder aufgebaut wurde. Postschiffe legen hier ebenfalls an. Der Hafen hier ist groß und umfangreich, mit vielen Lagerhäusern, Kränen, Eisenbahnhöfen und Kanälen. Auftritte Die Lokomotiven Datei:SaltyattheDocksCGIpromo-0.png|Salty Datei:PorterpromoCGI.png|Porter Kräne Datei:CGICranky-0.PNG|Cranky Datei:Carly.png|Carly Datei:BigMickeyCGIFace.png|Big Mickey Trivia * Laut dem Railway Series Buch Main Line Engines und der Staffel 2-Episode Der falsche Weg können das Gleis und die Brücken der Nebenstrecke das Gewicht von größteren Lokomotiven wie Gordon oder Henry nicht aushalten, aber genau dort werden Gordon und der Schnellzug auf die Nebenstrecke geleitet, wenn auch nur aus Versehen. Seit der fünften Staffel scheinen Lokomotiven wie Gordon, Henry, Rebecca, Murdoch, Spencer, Hiro oder Caitlin ohne regelmäßig Konsequenzen die Nebenstrecke befahren können. * Die Sodor Schiffirma hat mindestens ein großes Lagerhaus im Hafen stationiert. * Besonders in Deutschland, aber auch auf einigen englischen DVDs wird es falsch als „Brendham" geschrieben. * Seit der fünften Staffel stehen Big Mickey und S.S. Viennas Modelle aus TUGS hier. * Seit der neunten Staffel sind die einzigen Stellen des Hafens, die gezeigt werden, der Bereich, in dem Cranky steht und der, an dem die SS. Vienna anlegt. * Laut einem Bild von hinter den Kulissen stand das Modellset des Hafens auf dem Boden. * Der Hafen wurde über die Jahre ziemlich oft modifiziert: ** Season 6: *** Ein Lagerhaus wurde anstelle der Waschanlage zwischen den Hauptdock und den Rangierbahnhof gestellt. *** Cranky wurde von mitten auf dem Rangierbahnhof an den Rand des Hauptdocks gestellt. *** Big Mickey wurde ebenfalls von vor SS. Vienna neben Cranky gestellt. *** Der große Güterbahnhof steht nun nicht mehr nahe der Hafenkante, sondern mitten im Hafen. *** Nachdem der Schuppen in No Sleep for Cranky umgeworfen wurde, wurde er entfernt. *** Viele der Schuppen und Häuser generell wurden umhergetauscht oder einfach entfernt. ** Staffel 13: *** Die Verlegung der Gleise blieb, wie sie war. *** Alle Schienen, die an SS. Vienna vorbeifahren, enden in Prellböcken. Jedoch können Lokomotiven dennoch von dieser Seite aus den Hafen erreichen, was einen kleinen Fehler darstellt. *** Die Schienen sind nicht mehr geschottert. *** Hinter den Lagerhäusern wurde ein Abstellgleis platziert, was jedoch nicht mit den anderen Gleisen verbunden und damit nicht erreichbar ist. ** König der Schienen: *** Vor Cranky sind nun Weichen. ** Staffel 20: *** Eine Anlegestelle für Eisenbahn-Fähren wurde an die Kurve gegenüber von SS. Vienna gesetzt, sowie Weichen davor. *** Viele neue Abstellgleise und Weichen wurden hinzugefügt, so wurde auch das unerreichbare Abstellgleis mit den anderen verbunden. ** Staffel 21: *** Zwischen Big Mickey und Cranky wurden Carly und ihre Schienen gesetzt. Waren * Holzeisenbahn * Take Along (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Take-n-Play * Adventures * Collectible Railway * Thomas Engine Collection Series (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * ERTL (Gold Rail; wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Bachmann (Nur das Lagerhaus) * Mega Bloks * Motorized Railway * Tomica en:Brendam es:Brendam he:ברנדאם pl:Brendam ru:Брендам Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:Edwards Nebenstrecke Kategorie:Bahnhöfe Kategorie:Hafen von Brendam